For nucleic acid analyses based upon detection of polymerase-mediated incorporation of nucleotides, the label on the detectable nucleotides can have a significant impact on the efficiency and accuracy of such analyses. Fluorophore-labeled nucleotides are generally used in such nucleic acid analyses. However, traditional methods of labeling nucleotides with fluorophores can pose problems with respect to lack of brightness of the label, photodamage to the polymerase, and instability of the label due to photobleaching. In addition, such fluorophore-labeled nucleotides can require the use of expensive equipment, such as high power lasers, electron multiplying CCD cameras, and the like. As such, brighter, more robust labels for sequencing applications are desirable.